Invasion Part 5:
by Fantasyficcer
Summary: It's six days out from King Of The Ring and, the war between the three wrestling companies continue as we roll on towards the P.P.V! Austin, Undertaker battle in a hell in a cell! Who will get the title shot? W.C.W, W.W.F or, E.C.W? What's thetitle scene like for all three companies? Stay tuned until King Of The Ring.


Invasion Part 5: RAW:

By fantasyficcer:

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own this!

**Opening: Segment 1: In Ring Promo:**

J.R Screams into his mic again this week about the fact that they are in the Ice Palace. In Tampa Florida. Kurt Angle will face D.D.P once again.

That's right, J.R! And, it will be E.C.W's night when R.V.D, Tazz and, Rhyno take OUT, Chris Jericho, Edge and, Christian! Elimination rules! YOU WILL LOOSE, SIR!"

"Well, I wipe my ass with your opinion, Paul however...be that as it may, we've got a great night in store, when the Brother's Of Destruction face off against W.C.W's tag champions."

"Oh it's a fact! It's a fact that Jeff Hardy will loose the light heavyweight belt to the cruiser weight champion, Billy Kidman or, Jerry Lynn. Triple threat, tonight! That's a bit opinion."

"What do you mean by that, Paul?"

"I'm ignoring you for now, J.R! Test will begin the evening's looses record for the W.W.E by being defeated by Justinn Credible."

"Go to, **HELL**, Paul!"

"You first...by all means."

Vince's music plays and he makes his way down to the ring in a light gray three piece suit, with a light blue tie and, black dress shoes. He is doing his ow, a broomstick his been shoved into my colon and, that's my kink, sort of walk. He tottles into the ring, trips over the rope, falls on his face, gets back up, and grabs the mic from the time keeper.

As Vicne raises his right index finger, in an attempt to beging his promo smoothly, despite what just happened, Shane's music played, interrupting him. "Shut up, Vince! Shut up!"

"Who are you to disrupt MY speech?" Vicne demanded.

"Ah...well, I know I' your Son, vince. And, I know I'm ashamed of such a fact. Now, I know that Smackdown belongs to W.C.W but, the W.W.F has been mucking up the works over there. If anybody else from the W.W.F comes over to Smackdown again, my enforcer, Kevin Nash, will see to their expulsion. forcibly. Unless, that is, you wnat to challenge me?" At this point, Kevin Nash comes out to stand next to Shane on the stage. Suddenly, Angel comes onto the titan tron. He's holding a steel chair. Shane turns around.

"Hello, Shane. I have a challenge for you. What if, tonight, I find a tag partner nad, you and your big dumb blonde butt boy, face me and, whoever I choose? Unless you're too much of a coward. What do ya say? Come on, shane. Lets have a tune up match tonight. Right here on Raw! You, me, Nash-hole and, whoever I can find? No D.Q, if you want!"

"You know, I don't I will. But, I do have a fantastic tag team who will DESTROY you and, your partner. Whoever that may be. You can have your no D.Q stipulation though. By all means. Just know that I will be the reffere. yeah, that's right. unless you don't think you can handle it?" Shane pauses as Angle glares and, nods. "Great. I'll see you later, Kurt."

"I can't wait...it's true, it's true. Your team doesn't stand a CHANCE against us. I'll also be brining my metal friends with me." Kurt's feed ends. Shane nods at Vince and, leaves.

A quick shot of Jericho arriving at the arena.

**Segment 2: Match 1: Test vs, Chuck Palumbo: Hardcore Title:**

Test and, Chuck begins this twelve minute match, as Test attacks Chuck before Chuck can get into the ring, iva a close line. Test tries to pin chuck but, Chuck kicks out. The two battle all around the ring until Test is power bombed through an open chair in front of the announcer's table. Test barely kicks out. Chuck goes on the attack again but, eventually get the big boot. Test gains the victory. Unfortunately, Rhyno gores Test into the ring post but, gets hit in the heat with a fire extinguisher and, looses. Fit Finlay escapee with the Hardcore title. There's a quick cut to the back as Undertaker and, Kane arrive at the arena on motorcycles. They walk into the building as the W.W.F looks on.

**ADDS: **

Pop tarts, home insurgence, tooth brushes, dental care, Taco Bell, Auto insurance, bible sales, headache meds, movie trailer for Bobby's Big Day, King Of The Ring promo. Jewelry.

**Segment 3: Match 2: Jeff Hardy vs, Billy Kidman vs, Jerry Lynn: Cruiser Weight championship, three way dance: **

Twenty five minutes long is this match. J.R tells everybody that this will be most interesting. Paul tuts and, the match begins with Jeff Hardy diving on Kidman, husing Jarry Lynn as a sping board. but, Billy Kidman coutners Jeff Hardy's dive with a thrust kick in the face. Jeff lands flat on his face on the floor. Kidman climbs into the ring as Jarry attempts to drop kick Kidman, Kidman dodges aside and, sping boards onto Lynn from the apron into the center of hte ring. The bell rings and, the match is on. Jerry tries a pin. Kick out. The two trade blows, locks, and, Jarry tries to super-plex Kidman but, Kidman coutners it into a cross body. Jeff Hardy joins in, via breaking up the resultant pin attempt.

**ADDS: **

Popcorn, skateboards, Arbor day, drunk driving P.S.A, promo for hte next episode of S.V.U, plummets, bible sales, home owners insurgence, Taco Bell, Pro wrestling toys, Viagra, razors.

**MATCH CONTINUES: **

When we come back, Jeff Hardy gets kicking in the back by Jerry Lynn, Jeff had Billy Kidman in a chin lock, while sitting on the mat. Both men were sat on the mat in the middle of the ring until Jerry Lynn kicked Jeff in the spine, grabbed Jeff by the hair and, D. Jeff. Kidman breaks up the pin fall. A replay is shown as the three men get back up, during the commercial break, Tarry Lynn was double suplexed on the ramp. He was outside of hte ring for most of the commercial break. Jerry and, Jeff kicked each other in the face at the same time. Kidman tries to pin them both, they both kick out. Kiddman preforms a neck breaker on both Jeff and, Jerry. He goes up to the top rope and attempts a double shooting star press. He gets Jerry and, misses Jeff. Jeffgive Kiddman a twist of fate and, swan-ton bombs Kidman. He covers Kidman, and is interrupted. Jerry Lynn hit Jeff Hardy with a spinning back fist and, super kicks Billy Kiddman, who tries to get up, and pins Kiddman. one, two three. Jarry Lynn wins the Cruiser Weight title. As the crowd goes wild, Matt Hardy comes into the ring and, give him a twist of fate. The Hardys then, walk out of the ring together. The crowd cheered them. Kidman glares.

**Segment 4: Backstage 1: Interview With Undertaker And, Kane: **

"Micheal Cole, ya shuck, take it away! Hate the Hardys." Paul grumbles at ringside as the Hardys celebrate atop the stage then, vanish backstage. A shot of Micheal Cole with B.O.D.

As Undertaker spat into his chaw jar, Micheal Cole makes a yucky face but, plows on with the interview. "Undertaker, Kane, the world wants to know what your game plan is for tonight's World Tag Team Championships match!" Kane, who is standing slightly behind and to the left of Undertaker as they stand in a storage room. Kane adjusted his glove.

"Our game plan is this, Cole. We kick the ass of two W.C.W pricks then, we walk out the champions." Undertaker shouts in Cole's face. Kane nods and follows his Brother out. "DAMN!"

As Cole whimpers in the camera, the camera cuts to another backstage where Eddie and Chavo are standing next to a moniter, talking about their match with the Brothers Of Destruction. "Oh no! What are we gonna do, Chavito! They're so big! What are we going to do! We are gonna get our asses kick up between our ears!" they laugh. "I'm scared!"

"I don't know, Eddie! We gonna loose so hard!" They laughed together and, walked out of shot.

**ADDS: **

Taco Bell, promo for tonight's main event depicting the tag team title match, home insurance, drug P.S.A, Snickers cruncher, mortgage, life endurance, water bottles, Chilli's, Coke.

**Segment 5: Match 3: Edge, Christian and, Chris Jericho vs, Tazz, R.V.D and, Rhyno: **

This twenty minute match starts with Edge and, Christian beign attacked in the back by R.V.D and, Rhyno. Jerhcio comes in to make the save and, is jumped on by Tazz. The fight spills onto the stage and, the six battle down the ramp, until they reach the ring. Jericho is shoved into the ring by Rhyno and, the bell rings. Rhyno belly to bellys Jericho.

**ADDS: **

Snickers, hemorrhoids, auto sales, Stakard 2 fat burner, Victoria Sectret edible panties, life insurance, drunk driving P.S.A, Burger King, Gellet, medical care, Buffy t.v trailer, real-estate.

**Match Continues: **

As soon as the commercial break is done, the camera caught Christian being back dropped onto the floor by Rhyno and, in the ring, R.V.D getting a spinning heal kick by Edge. Jericho flung Tazz into the stairs and, R.V.D kicked out of the pin from Edge. Rhyno crawls in the ring and attempted to gore Jericho but, goes right through the ropes and, hit Tazz, who'd just gotten back up again. A double suplex to R.V.D by Edge and, Jericho in the ring. Christian got back up and, slid back into the ring. It's looking bad for R.V.D but, Tazz and, Rhyno return to the ring, stumbling through the ropes, and R.V.D starts kicking anything that moves...knocking out Tazz by mistake in the process. As Edge and, Jericho shove Rhyn and, R.V.D out of the ring, Christian tries to cover Tazz. However, out of view of the ref, Ryno gets in a low blow on Jericho nad, broke up the pin fall. For the next few minutes, the ref tries to get the chaos under control but, can't. And, as Tazz puts the tazz-mission on Christian, Rhyno gores Jericho. Edge spears R.V.D.

"My GAWD! This match is chaos!" J.R screams lovingly into his mic.

Rhyno breaks up the pin on R.V.D. Christian is still in the Tazz-mission, the ref has no clue where to turn as Jericho drop kicks Rhyno out of the ring. Tazz drops an utterly unconscious Christian as Edge goes to punch in in the face. Tazz tries teh Tazz-mission on Edge but, gets side slammed for his trouble. R.V.D breaks up the cover. Jericho insacurys R.V.D, Rhyno back suplexed Jericho, but Jericho lands on his feet. A double vertical suplex by Jericho and, Edge to Rhyno. Jericho punches Tazz so he can't break up the pin fall on R.V.D. Rhyno boots Jericho from behind, right in the spine. As Edge turns to Tazz, he ducks a punch from Tazz, gets hit with a thrust kcik by R.V.D and, the Tazz-mission is locked in on edge. Rhyno and, R.V.D turn to Christian, dumps him out of the ring, are cross bodied out of hte ring by Jericho and gets back in the ring with Edge and, Tazz just in time to hold Edge's hand and, stops it from coming down in the tap. He rolls onto Tazz and, Edge nad, Jericho pins Tazz. Then, the harcore brawl begins.

"Damn it!" Paul screams into his headset as J.R gloated away.

Rhno nad, R.V.D get chair from ring side, while Christian crawls under the ring, gets a kendo stick and, tries to hold them off. After beating Christian down, R.V.D and, Ryno stalked the ring side area. Edge and, Jericho taunted them, while Jericho put Tazz in the walls of Jericho. R.V.D blitzed Edge with a chair from behind. Ryno enters the ring and, jericho the chair shots that come his way. Christian gets in the ring with his Kendo stick, barely standing, Edge slides out of hte ring, grabvs a chair, in each hand. He tosses one to Jericho. Edge gets back into the ring. Chair shot collide as Edge hit Tazz, Tazz hit Chirstian, Christian hits R.V.D with his Kendo stick, Jericho and, Rhyno hit eachother, Tazz hits Christian, Edge hits Tazz, r.V.D does the Van Daminator on Jericho, Christian gets back with a Kendo shot on Tazz, Rhyn gets a shot on Jericho, Edge hits R.V.D.

"My GAWD-ALL-MIGHTY! It's HELL! It's pure HELL in the ring right now!" J.R bellowed, completely unhinged now.

""You're damn right it is, nad, E.C.W is getting more than it's getting!" Paul yells back."

"Use your eyes, you PIG! We're beating your asses into the ground, Paul!" J.R retorts!

As R.V.D and, Edge trade chair shots and, Jericho is back dropped onto a chair by Ryno,The reffs come out to break up this brawl. A commercial break is called for by J.R. desperately.

**ADDS: **

Cheetos, Viagra, health care, promo for King Of The Ring...Austin verses Undertaker inside a three stages of hell hell in a cell match for the W.W.F title, bible sales, Taco Bell, Pepsi.

**Segment 6: Backstage 2: Austin interview: **

Austin walked back and forth in his locker room. Kevin Kelly thrusts his Mic in austin's face, get stunned, Austin grabs the mic. "Those are my thoughts on the match this Sunday." Austin walks out of his lockerroom and storm down the hall. He find Undertaker and, Kane and stops for a moment. The two glare at each other. "I'll see you Sunday."

"Oh hell yeah." Undertaker replied. The two pass in the hall on tinder hooks. Kane just heads to the ring normally.

**Segment 7: Match 4: Tag Team Titles Chavo and, Eddie Guerrero vs, B.O.D. (Undertaker and, Kane) **

Undertaker and, Kan come out as one, as do the Guerreros. The next fast and furious minutes see the Guerrero dodge everything Kane nad, Undertaker have and, stinging them...then, getting out of the way. Finally, Chavo is caught by Kane, after a hot tag from Undertaker. Kane tries to power slam Chavo but, Chavo wiggles out of it. Drop kick to Kane's knee. Kane stumbles into the ropes but, it's on the Guerrero's side. Eddie pulls the rope down nad, Kane falls out of the ring, on his head. Undertaker catches Eddie out of the air when Eddie tries to cross body Undertaker. Chavo drop kicked Undertaker's knee. Undertaker fell over and, Chavo slid out of hte ring. He held Undertaker's foot down, as he was that close to the edge of the ring when the fall came. Eddie pins Undertaker. Kane chased down Chavo. Kane running power bombed Chavo off of the metal stage.

**Segment 8: Backstage 3: **

Kurt Angel knocked on A.P.A's office door. "guys, I have the money. And, I was hoping you'd help me out tonight. I don't know how many people Shane will throw at me."

"Kurt," Bradshaw asked, "I have to congratulate you."

"Why?" Kurt asked, nervous at being cut off in mid persuasive rant.

"because, you finally got the door right." Faruq said.

"Oh...well, what do ya say. Be my partners?" Kurt asked, looking behind himself at the door he'd knocked on.

""What it it's a tag match?" Bradshaw asked.

"Well...I dunno. flip a coin, I guess?"

"Flip a coin...DAMN!" Faruq chuckled. Bradshaw shrugged and, drew a boob on one side of a beer can and, a leg on the other. "Tits, me, Faruq, you got the legs." Bradshaw laughed.

"You always knew I'm more of a leg man." Faruq saidk trying to get a glance at Bradshaw's cards. He hides them in his pocket.

Bradshaw flipped the can. It came up boob. Kurt nods. "Course it's both of us if it's a sixer, right?" Kurt nods again as he makes his way out.

"Right, thank, guys."

**ADDS: **

Pepsi, Castrol G.T.X, Exlax, Bible sales, tire sales, furniture sales, Budwiser, gun collector sales, computer sales, health insurance, Dunkin Doughnuts, King Of The Ring promo.

**Segment 8: Match 5: A.P.A Kurt Angle vs, W.C.W tag match: **

Kurt Angle come out, right before A.P.A. Shane comes onto the stage while the A.P.A stand in the ring, ready for a fight. The A.P.A had their black gloves on. They're being paid. "I hope you're ready for a fight tonight, Kurt. Meet your opponents!" Harlem Heat's music sounds. Booker T nad, Stevie Ray come out onto the stage. "I'm not done yet."

"Come on, Shane!" Kurt mouths at Shane. The A.P.A are getting ready for the fight to come. The Stiner brothers and, D.D.P come out onto the stage also. They rush the ring and, start to beat down the A.P.A and, Kurt Angle. The Stiener recliner to Kurt. Kicks nad, punches to an A.P.A who are being slowly overpowered. Shane angle slams Kurt on an open chair. Suddenly, Austin's music hit and, the W.W.F come out to aid Kurt, and, the A.P.A. E.C.W come out and, the fight is on. Paul and, J.R start to scream at one another.

**END OF SHOW: **


End file.
